My Family by Parker Booth
by Podoy
Summary: Parker is now 10 years old and gets an assignment from his teacher. He needs to write a report about his family, a little more complicated than the average family. One shot.


'Daddy?'

'Yes Parks?'

'What did you think of me when I was born?'

'Whoa whoa, where does this come from?'

'Mrs. Frankson gave us an assignment for school, we need to write a report about our family and I don't know anything about when I was really little so I need your help'

'So you need me to tell you what it was like when you were little?'

'No, she said we need to do it ourselves, so I want to ask you questions and you just need to answer them'

'Ok I get it, what do you want to know?'

'What did you think of me the moment I was born?'

'I uhm, you were….'

'How big were my feet then?'

'Uhm, look Parks, our family it went a little different, would you let me tell you, cause it's kind of difficult with al your questions. I'll just tell you my story and you can pick out of it what you would like to use for your report'

'Okay'

Aftel telling Parker the whole story, from the moment he met Rebecca to about today he asked him who he was going to put in the report.

'Well, you, mom, Drew, Dr. Bones, Grandpa and Grandma S, Great Grandpa B, Grandpa Max and I guess Hodgins and Angela too, maybe some more.'

'Well I'll let you to it then, good luck'

Parker sat at his desk and began to write the report, thinking hard about what he wanted to tell about his family.

_My family by Parker Booth_

_My family history started before I was even born. My dad is an FBI agent named Seeley Booth, my mom is called Rebecca Stinson. I have a grandpa and grandma on moms side, but I don't see them a lot. Dad's parents died when he was young. He still has his granddad, that makes it my great grandpa Booth, we visit him sometimes. _

_My dad and mom met a year and an half before I was born. They started a relationship and mom was going to have a baby, me. Dad asked her to marry him, the right thing to do if you ask me, but she said no. My dad was sad about that but did not tell my mom much about it. I have heard that they fought a lot that time and broke up. _

_My dad wasn't there when I was born, my mom did not like him any more. He saw me for the first time when I was a week old, he had only seen photo's from the first seven days. I think he is still sad from that. _

_When I was three years old my mom met a new guy Drew, he was a nice guy. I saw my dad not as much as I liked in those years. He has a very busy job and my mom wouldn't let me see him much. I didn't think any of it back then._

_When I was four years old my dad changed work a little bit, he now got to work with the Jeffersonian institute, still as an FBI agent. He had to work with a partner, her name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, the famous book writer. He calles her Bones, and so do I. They liked each other a lot but never said it to anyone else, not even to each other. This went on for about two years._

_When I was six years old my mom died in a car crash. A drunken driver hit her car and she died on impact, it was very sad and I still miss her. Drew turned out not to be the nice guy anymore, wanted nothing to do with me. From that time I got to live with my dad, we both missed mom but we were happy we got to see each other every day! _

_When I was seven my dad finally told Dr. Bones that he loved her. And she told him, she loved him back. So she came to live with us, and became my stepmother. They are still very in love and we all live happily together. _

_With Bones in our family I got a whole other family for free. Grandpa Max is Tempe's father and he teaches science at the Jeffersonian, where we go to every Wednesday with school. I come to the institute a lot, dad and Bones both work there and when they are busy and I have no school I hang out there. Dr. Hodgins and Angela they kind of are my aunt and uncle, not with DNA but it feels like that. They are married and have a baby boy named Matthew, I like him a lot. There are also Cam and Michelle, she is Cam's daughter, not a real one but an adoptive one. She babysits me sometimes. Dr. Zack works also at the Jeffersonian but I think he is a bit weird, he's still part of the family anyway. _

_Bones also has a brother, his name is Russ. He is married to Amy and they have two girls, Emma and Hayley. Although Russ is not the real father of them, Amy had them before she knew Russ. But that doesn't really matter. Dad also has a brother, Jared, he is together with his girlfriend Padme. We don't see them a lot cause my dad says he doesn't like his brother very much. _

_When I was eight years old my dad asked Bones to marry him. It was a big step for him because mom once said no to him. This time it was the different way, Bones said yes! From that time I started calling Bones my Mom. I will never forget my other mom but she deserved the title cause she cares for me very much. _

_The wedding was held last year, and was very beautiful. I never saw my dad any happier. Everybody was there, the whole family. _

_Sometime this year we'll ad some more to the family. Angela is pregnant and is due at any time. We already know that she is going to have a girl but they keep the name a secret. Mom is also pregnant with my baby brothers, they are twins. We are going to call them Kyle and Liam. But it will take a while before they are here. _

_As you can read my family is a complex matter. Some of them share the same DNA as I do but most of them don't. That doesn't matter at all. As my dad always says: There is more than one kind of family. And I'm happy to have them!_

'Mom, Dad! I got a grade on my family report!'

'And what does it say sweetie?'

'It sais I've got an eight and a half out of 10'

'Good job buddy, that's worth celebrating'

'Ice cream?'

'Absolutely!'

And with that the happy family went to the ice cream shop, Dad, Mom, the teenage boy and the two unborn boys. Like it had never been anything else.


End file.
